


The Doctor's Day

by batmanandtimelords



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, The Doctor's birthday, a bit freeform, no enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose figures out the Doctor's birthday and decides to throw him a little birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a post I posted on Tumblr about how I wanted this as an episode then realized I could write it myself.

Rose watched the Doctor as he tinkered with his sonic screwdriver. His eyes were trained on the small device, his tongue poking out of his lips as he focused. Rose sighed and knew he would be on this for a while. She pushed away from the Tardis's control panel and walked out of the main room. She had explored the Tardis's other rooms many times; each time finding new rooms and new interesting things. This time though, the Tardis led her to the library. Rose loved the library because it was a warm, comfortable room. Huge book shelves squatted in almost every available space besides and ten by ten foot square near the south wall. There, the book all about the Doctor and a few plush chairs resided. Rose walked straight to the book about the Doctor and looked at the page it was flipped to this time. Each time she looked at the book it was flipped to a different page, telling her new facts about the man she loved each time. 

This time the book was flipped to a page that looked like a fact sheet. It had his name written at the top, his species, planet of origin, height of this regeneration, weight and, birthday. Rose paused at the last one. she had always wondered the man's birthday but never asked him. She figured it was a personal thing and something he just let pass without a thought. She smiled to herself and decided to see which day it was. In Earth days it was December 12th, which was coming up in a week. Rose grinned and spun out of the room. Plans swirled her brain as she went back to the main room to see the Doctor still tinkering. She sat next to him to watch as she continued to plan in her head. 

* * *

Over the next week, Rose worked tirelessly to make her plans come to fruition. Finally, on December 12th, it was all done. She sent the Doctor out to but some more black tea since they were out. Rose worked quickly to finish her plan. She stepped out of the Tardis to wait for the Doctor.  _I hope he likes it._ The blonde thought as she waited for the brunette to return. She watched him come walking up, coat flapping in the breeze, a shop bag looped carelessly around his wrist. She smiled at him as he drew closer. 

"Rose, why are you out of the Tardis? Is something wrong?" He asked as he stopped in front of her. 

"No I was just waiting for you." She responded simply. The Doctor gave her look but shrugged. 

"Well let's go in shall we?" He gestured to the Tardis. Rose nodded but stopped him with one hand to his chest. 

"Close your eyes." Rose instructed. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow but, with a smile on his face, did as she said. He trusted her. Rose grabbed his hand. "Keep them closed." She told him. The Doctor nodded as he felt Rose lead him into the Tardis. "Okay, open them." The Doctor did so and stopped short. The main room of the Tardis was decorated with streamers, balloons were tied to the control panel and railing. Streamers were curling up the weird structures that even the Doctor himself didn't know what they did for the Tardis. A cake sat on a small table next to the control panel with ten candles stuck in it. Rose smiled at him, her eyes kind, a present in her hands. "Happy birthday." She whispered to him.

The Doctor felt tears prick his eyes; no one had done anything for him for his birthday in hundreds of years. He grabbed her and wrapped her in the tightest hug the Doctor could muster. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear, words choked with emotion. Rose hugged him tight. When they pulled away, Rose thrusted the gift at him. 

"Open it." She ordered. The Doctor smiled and tore the simple wrapping slowly. When he got most of it off, he could see it was a picture frame with a picture of them together in it. They were in Rose and her mother's apartment, their arms slung around each other. It was taken by Jackie the last time they were in the apartment a month or so ago. They both had huge grins on their faces, the Doctor was turned a bit towards the blonde, his eyes were trained on her face. He grinned at the picture and felt more tears swarm him, he rarely ever got pictures of his companions before they left him. 

"I love it." He said softly. Rose grinned at him. 

"Oh! I forgot something!" She ran over to her bag and pulled out two birthday hats, the cone ones with the little elastic bands on them. She snapped on onto her head and came over to the Doctor to put it on his head. "I''m sorry hair for what I'm about to do to you." She muttered to his head as she wrestled his hair under the hat. 

"My poor hair." The Doctor joked. Rose shrugged and pulled him over to the cake. "Only ten candles? I'm way older than that." The Doctor mused. Rose blushed a little.

"They didn't have enough." She said.

"Oi! I'm not that old!" The Doctor protested. Rose laughed and lit the candles. She sang "Happy Birthday" a little off key. The Doctor blew out the candles and made his wish. He helped Rose take the candles out and slice up the cake. It was chocolate and vanilla swirled. The sat with their feet hanging off the railing as they ate their cake. 

"Did you like your birthday, Doctor?" Rose asked after she swallowed a bite of cake. The Doctor set his fork down.

"Yes, very much. Thank you Rose. No one has done this for me in...years." He smiled at her. Rose blushed and took another bite of cake. 

"I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping you would." She muttered, picking at a spot on her jeans. "I figured you might like a little party. And hey, free cake." She offered with a shrug. The Doctor laughed and nodded.

"Yes, free cake is always a plus." He decided with a sigh. they ate their cake in comfortable silence. The Doctor planning where to hang his new picture in his room. He decided right above his bed, with the only other picture there. 

 


End file.
